FwPCSS07
''' Is episode 7 of Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star. Summary The episode begins late one evening when Saki is trying to finish her homework, she has trouble when suddenly she notices Flappy trying to speak with her. Seeing his ears brightly glowing Saki asks him whats wrong, to which he tells her they need to locate the Fairy Charafe to hold the Miracle Drops, as they are too many for just him to hold. Meanwhile at Mai's, Choppy is having the same problem as Mai explains they will need to speak Flappy and Saki about it. However, before Mai can leave for school her mother comes in to explain how her and Mai's father will be coming home early today, so they wish to all go out as a family today. As Choppy tries to tell Mai that she has to hurry, Mai promises to be home right after school and leaves. Saki, who is very late heads outside when Minori follows after her to announce they will be having Hamburger Curry when suddenly Flappy begins to make noise, surprising the both of them. As Minori tries to ask Saki if she's alright, Saki instead asks her if she wants to help her and their mother make dinner later and realizes how late she is, so she hurriedly rushes to school. Meanwhile in Dark Fall, Karehan is being lectured by Akudaikaan about his previous six failures when its announced he only has one final chance to defeat Pretty Cure and locate the fountain of the Sun. At school, Mai and Saki overlook how many Miracle Drops they have with Choppy and Flappy. As they begin to explain what the Fairy Charafe is, Flappy explains that it is needed in order to bring the Miracle Drops to the Fountains and restore them. Choppy explains that the Miracle drops are crystallized powers of the spirits given to the Springs in order to keep the World Tree healthy. Due to the powers becoming too strong, it became painful for Flappy and Choppy to hold them any longer. Suddenly, upon asking where the Fairy Charafe is, the Miracle Drops float up and begin to glow! Saki and Mai see a bright glowing light way off in the distance and determine that the Fairy Charafe must be there. Unfortuantly, they do not realize that Karehan has also seen this as they mention having to wait until after school ends to go and get it. Once school ends, Saki and Mai head to the forest where they believe the Fairy Charafe is when they realize that they are having trouble finding it. Coming to a big, empty space its then suddenly that Flappy detects something wrong in the air! Its then Karehan appears! Saki tries to say they don't have time to battle him when they note how angry he looks. Flappy and Choppy are overcome with fear as he summons many roots from the trees nearby and fuses with them to create one giant Uzaina! Transforming into Pretty Cure, Cure Bloom and Egret begin to attack, only to see their attacks being sucked up into the Uzaina! Soon they find themselves smashed into the ground but they refuse to give up, stating that the only important thing to them is finding the precious thing to Flappy and Choppy. Grabbing them, Karehan tells them its of no use, since he can just suck up anything throne at him. Soon with enough energy, Cure Bloom and Cure Egret blow up the vine-like arms binding them in a flash of light! Freeing them and allowing them to perform their strongest Twin Stream Splash yet! Defeating Karehand and transforming back to normal, the scenery around Saki and Mai changes back to normal... As they collect the next mirable drop, Karehan suddenly appears to strike! But just in the nick of time he explodes in pink light, all remaining is a leaf, his original form. The miracle drops interact with the ones in Saki's backpack and show the girls to the Fairy Charafe. They rush over at the pink object appears. Saki and Mai take turns inserting the Miracle Drops into the odd object, then are transported to a dark and mysterious land where Flappy instructs them to restore the fountain of trees. Saki pours the Miracle Drops onto the center, then the girls rush from the hole as green liquid-like energy fills it. Across the "lake/fountain" a tree appears. Followed by many more surrounding them! Soon the many spirits arrive, as well as Princess Filia! Unfortuantly... she quickly vanishes right before them too! Ready to cry, Flappy and Choppy try to figure out what happened. Saki and Mai promise that they will make sure they get to see her again and before anything else can say anything, the girls are transported to the Sky Tree. Flappy and Choppy thank Saki and Mai for helping them, when Flappy suddenly reminds Saki of an English test! Major Events *The cures restore their first fountain! *Princess Filia appears *The miracle drops, Fairy Charafe, and Fountains gain explanations *Karehan's last episode! *The Fairy Charafe is used for the first time. Characters Cures *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom *Mishou Mai / Cure Egret Mascots *Flappy *Choppy Villains *Karehan Trivia *Noticeably this episode has lower-quality animation compared to most. Gallery Miracle Drops.png Glow.png Princess.png Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star episodes Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star